


Avataristic

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [242]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse Asked: Hawkeye, Not the weirdest thing that has happened to Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avataristic

“Please,” he said, not looking away from the screen.  His thumbs were a blur.  “After aliens, levitating cities, robot armies and mad Russians, this doesn’t even twitch the Weird-o-meter.”

Natasha perched herself on the back of the sofa, a fine china cup and saucer in hand.  She sipped as she looked at the screen.  “You’re just happy your avatar is pretty much the swiss army knife in this game.”

On screen, a virtual lego park bench was smashed into parts.  Hawkeye snorted.  “I didn’t get the smarts and I can’t fly.”  On screen, a little Lego Hawkeye fired an arrow that hummed and shattered glass.  “But these arrows are pretty cool.  Hey Stark, acoustic arrows that shatter glass, get on it.”


End file.
